


All's Fair in Love and War

by JJWay



Series: Troubled Minds are Never Housed in Stable People [8]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Pseudo-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: Marvel dressing up has Loki batting for the other team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There were some bits and pieces I wanted to show in my Trouble Minds verse, so I just pushed them in to one short story.

The halls of Marvel High had a different atmosphere today. Today it wasn't filled with students chatting happily, or running around eagerly to meet up with friends before class. Today the students seemed to move through the halls uncomfortably, and muttered angrily amongst each other. What was it that caused this changed? Today, was School Uniform day.

Marvel High School and Sixth Form generally didn't have a dress code, the students were allowed to wear whatever they wanted as long as it wasn't deemed offensive. It was asked though, that all students either wear, or bring, their Marvel logo'd blazer to school. However on the last school day of each month and on special occasions, the Marvel students were asked to come in dressed in the whole agreed uniform. A way to show their uniformity. This consisted of the aforementioned black blazer, which had a white lining around the whole thing and the lapels; black trousers/skirt; white shirt and a red tie.

Of course the students complained on such days, the smart attire didn't fit well with them. So there were those select few students who choose not to take the Uniform Day too seriously. Something which Loki noted as he walked through the halls of Marvel seeing his fellow 11.6 students.

First there was his close friend Marcia, who was very talented with a sewing machine, and so had taken to re-modifying her outfit. Her shirt changed in favour of a long sleeved blouse, and her tie had been fashioned into a bow that went around her neck and the white collar of her blouse that lead up her throat. The black skirt was tight around her waist like a corset and puffed out with layered ruffles on the way down to her knee. There it meet her black knee high socks matched with chunky black heeled platform shoes, which didn't go with her normal delicate nature and grace but seemed right anyway. She'd foregone changing the blazer, her and Taskmaster had agreed it held a Japanese feel to it.

Emma oddly complies with the school uniform, in a way. Normally wearing nothing but white, Emma had hung that up for a black skirt where the hem started inches from her ass. Although it was slightly longer than the shorts she normally wore, Loki thought it far more revealing. Maybe it was because she wasn't wearing her thigh high boots with it, instead had swapped them for plain black heels; so the whole of her legs were on show. Emma'd also knotted her white shirt to reveal her midriff, and the first three top buttons were left undone to show off her breasts. Loki wasn't sure why Marvel let her walk around like a prostitute, but Cabal were spending most of the day glaring at guys that looked at her too long. Johnny Storm and Bobby Drake in particular had both been backed off by Loki and Task.

People like Mary-Jane and Gwen had cut down their ties so it ended at their breasts instead of at their stomach. Taskmaster still had a metal chain clipped around the one side of his trousers, and Parker was wearing his red jacket under his blazer with the hood up still. Victor hadn't really changed his normally attire, he'd just swapped his black shirt for a white one and converse for smart shoes.

 

Loki was in the middle of shifting uncomfortably as he sat the wrong way in his chair to talk to Tony at the desk behind him. He was so used to his trousers clinging to his legs that his school trousers just felt oddly baggy. Emma complained that he was rich enough to get tailor made trousers, but who wanted to waste time doing that? "I just think you could make more of an effort with him," Loki says, folding one leg underneath him as he fought to get comfortable.

"I get that he's your best friend, but Victor von Doom is a horrible, crazy sociopath." Loki gives Tony a heated glare at that.

"You don't even know him." Loki resorts. Victor wasn't nearly as bad as people thought he was, not once you got to know him. Yes, Victor had killed someone, but Tony didn't know about that.

"You hate my friends!" He argued a fair point back, but this was different. Avengers had always been nasty to Loki. He and Cabal had been horrible back but they hadn't started it.

"Bruce is your friend and I...," like?-can stand?-don't dislike?, "don't mind him." Bruce had never been mean, he was much too timid. Plus he was always nice to Parker. One Cabal, All Cabal.

Tony opens his mouth to send back a rebuff but a female voice reaches Loki's ears instead. "Good Morning, Loki." He frowns briefly before turning to see Marcia sliding into the seat next to him. He smiled brightly at her. Yes, he was dating Tony, but he felt himself drawn more to Marcia.

"Morning, Marci," he greeted back, turning away from his boyfriend.

"Yeah, hi Lang, nice to know you're acknowledging me too." Tony complained.

"I'm trying not to," she replied not looking at him, "how are you, Loki?" Loki kinda loved Marcia, she was like a gentler Victor. More soft spoken and sweet. Marcia never sent death glares to people either, she always spoke her hatred of someone is a soft, soothing voice.

 

"I'm not sure I understand your relationship with Tony. You don't seem to fit. I'm beginning to question if assisting you in getting together with him was the right choice." Marcia tells him on the way to History.

"Don't start, Marcia, you sound just like Cabal," Loki opens the door to Miss Merlyn's room and lets Marcia walk through first, before following her to their seat at the back. Loki had started sitting with Marcia in most lessons, trading seats with Thanos who now sat with Victor. Marcia seemed to be at her best in History, that and Biology. The way she spoke about the subjects they were studying, it was almost like she had been there. Of course that was impossible and when Loki had mentioned it to her she'd replied with, 'I can do a great many things Loki, but not that.'

 

"Did you know our family lines cross over?" Marcia said randomly not long into their history lesson. She wasn't looking at him, still focused on completing their assigned work, so Loki stared at her curiously before replying.

"Everyone's connected in some form or distance." He ended up saying dismissively.

Marcia ignored his comment and carries on. "Gaea ElderGod is your Great Grandmother on your mother's side, and my Great-Great Grandmother. Isn't that interesting? She's also the Olympus family's Great Grandmother."

"I knew about Olympus, my Grandfather hasn't masked his disdain for his mother and her many children." Though that was only nine, and his Aunt Freya wasn't too far behind with eight children, but only one of them was with a separate father. Zeus beat that with his fourteen children, with eight different mothers, and all of them lived with Zeus and his wife, Hera. How she puts up with him Loki'd never know. They all attended Marvel, and they definitely stood out, they were very God like, not dissimilar to Balder and Thor. But they wouldn't be, they were related after all. "How are the two of us linked then?" Loki would humour Marcia.

"Cronus is your Grandfather's half-brother, and he had five children, one of them being Zeus, and another Demeter who is my Grandmother. Then she had Persephone who then had myself and Ivan. So we're half-Second Cousins Once Removed."

"Wow, so close," Loki drawled with a smirk. Marcia looks up at him with a fond smile.

 

Loki was going home with Marcia tonight for no specific reason other than because Marcia said she wanted to spend time with him. Marcia's house was very dark and fit her family perfectly. The outside was nearly completely surrounded by trees and in what seemed to be a small court yard of sorts was a fountain, but Loki has never seen it spurting water. The water at the base though was crystal clear. Just the outside alone of the Langs' house seemed magically. Loki also loved the Langs' parents, he didn't see them too often, they spent a lot of time at events and fashion shows around the world. Persephone was only 31 having given birth to the twins when she was 15, and Abaddon was 41, but still seemed so young. Loki would admit he had somewhat of a crush on him. He kinda reminded him of an older Victor, only with more expression and Japanese. Maybe it was just the dark hair and suits then that were familiar.

Loki and Marcia went and sat in her garden. There were more trees but no flowers out here, unlike Loki's own. His mother loved to garden though; he couldn't see the same passion being in either Persephone or Abaddon. There were plenty of statues around the garden though and a large Carp pool down at the bottom on the right hand side.

"Loki," Marcia drew his attention once the were settled, sat on a bench near the end of the garden under an elder tree, "you remember when we kissed at Harry's party." It was not spoken as a question, and it was not something Loki had forgotten. It'd come out of no where, and the first time he'd kissed a girl. "I was wondering what you had felt about it. I realise it was a while ago now but I had kissed you because I wanted to."

"Are you attracted to me Marcia?" Loki asked without really thinking her words over. He didn't expect the answer to be yes, he suspected that if Marcia were attracted to him she would just say so. She was much too straight forward to bother beating around the bush.

She smiled at him like he were a child. "Not sexually, but I definitely feel something of an affinity between us. Don't you?"

Loki thought about it for a second, there was some kinship between them he felt only with her and no one else. An attraction he didn't really understand. He didn't have the faintest idea how to explain it. Marcia made him feel calm, but she had that effect on a lot of people. He felt like he should be with her, wanted to be, but not in a romantic or sexual way. Not like he did with Stark, or had with Christian. "Yes," he went with a simple answer, not knowing what to say and not wanting to over think it, "oddly enough." He trusted Marcia would know what he meant, how he felt.

She took his hands within her own, "I feel like we're suppose to be with one another," she looked up at him with her black eyes through her dark lashes, "just not on this plane of existence." She moved up to press her lips against Loki's own, and he instantly leaned into it. "I do love you Loki," she starts up again when they pull apart, "and I bet if things were different we'd be together. I feel the pull to be with you, but it goes no further than that." Marcia has a subtle frown on her features, and it's the first time Loki thinks he's ever seen one on her.

Loki stares at her and brushes a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Perhaps, we could try being in a pseudo-relationship. So then we're together, but we're not dating."

"That, Loki my love, sounds like a wonderful idea." She smiles up at him before wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. Loki's not too sure what to do at first, he's never hugged someone like this before, it makes him feel more masculine than he usually would. He ends up placing one hand on Maria's head and his other on her arm, pulling her in closer whilst kissing the top of her head.

 

Who'd have thought forming a relationship with a girl would be the way Loki'd end his day? He explains the situation to Cabal the next day, who seem perfectly happy and generally none plused about his recent developments. "I knew you'd do something like this with Marcia," Emma says, and Loki doesn't trust that she did. In fact, Loki can't imagine Emma had any inclination this would happen. Stark doesn't take it quite so well, but that's more because he just doesn't understand. Nothing changes in his life, the only difference being Loki is a tad more affectionate towards Marcia, and once Stark realises this he's less pissy about it. His feelings for Tony haven't changed, he still loves him, he just now loves Marcia iswell, but in an entirely different way. Loki's not sure he'll ever understand the effect Marcia has on him, but for now, he's just happy to have her as he does. Reasoning be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't imagine many people will read this one, just like with Felicia and Ivan's story, because I can't imagine many people shipping Loki and Marcia. I just feel because Loki has a child who rules over Hel, he'd have some kind of connection with Death.
> 
> I'd like to say I haven't created a Family Tree for Loki in my verse, but I have. I'd give you a link to see it, but it reveals things that will happen later on, if/when I get round to writing it.


End file.
